Porque eu te amo tanto
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: ...mas você não me ama mais. Twincest Saga X Kanon. Oneshot.


_**Porque eu te amo tanto... **_

No início foi a descrença. A despersonalização. A vontade de que tudo aquilo não fosse real. A quase loucura. A sandice...

Depois, o ódio. A não-aceitação daquela realidade, por mais dura que ela fosse - ou justamente pelo fato de sê-la. A falta de vontade de sequer pensar. E o peso que a simples respiração lhe causava.

Em seguida, o medo. Sim, porque onde não há amor... espere o medo. Não o medo de morrer afogado na terrível cela - mas o medo de não existir amor no mundo. Ao menos para si...

O tormento. O martírio. A luta pela sobrevivência. Mas a maior dor não era a de morrer em breve. Era... a de não ser amado.

O que teriam sido aqueles cinco anos então...? Enganação? Embuste? Comodismo do Saga, por ter alguém limpo, sem doenças, jovem e belo para sempre lhe satisfazer...? Mesmo que esse alguém fosse seu irmão?

Ele, Kanon, pensava que aquilo era amor... mas não era! Era fingimento, era dor, era sofrimento... era tudo que ele não queria que fosse.

Insistira tanto... mas tanto... para que Saga não o deixasse, não o abandonasse! E então...! Ele fazia aquilo! Não; não podia ser o Saga. Tinha de ser qualquer outro, não o Saga! Era impossível que a única - a única! - pessoa que o amara em vida, na verdade não amasse! Era impossível que ele, o seu irmão gêmeo, viesse a jogar sua vida fora assim, sem pudor algum!

Ele não sentiria sua falta...? Ele não o amava mais...? Não? Não era amor?

Como...! Como sobreviver com aquela dor tão grande?

Após dez dias, dez longos e extenuantes dias, Kanon conseguiu sair da Cela do Cabo Sounion. Se graças a um poder divino ou a si mesmo, não saberia dizer... mas saíra, e isso lhe bastava.

Molhado, ferido, com fome de comida de verdade, com sede de água que não fosse salgada... e cansado. Completamente cansado de simplesmente existir.

Encontrou Poseidon. Escutou dele as incumbências que teria. Pensou em ficar com o Reino Marinho para si. E enfim se sentiu poderoso... ele, Kanon, com apenas vinte anos de idade, a vida pela frente, um futuro promissor diante de si, o poder nas mãos... e o ódio. O ódio, ainda o medo porém transmudado em ódio. A vontade de não deixar um único ser humano vivo sobre a Terra. A vontade de ser mais importante do que todos - porque importante ele não fora a ninguém. Nem a Saga!

O achado. A estabilidade. Um quarto só para si. Um banho, comida... e enfim sono! Dormir, que ninguém poderia aguentar-se em pé após dez dias no Cabo Sounion sem dormir, mesmo o irmão de Saga...!

O irmão de Saga...! Ainda era irmão de Saga, por menos que quisesse!

Seu próprio formato de corpo, a voz, os cabelos, o sangue... tudo, tudo! Tudo era igual ao que Saga tinha!

O que Saga estaria fazendo? Feliz, por enfim ter-se desfeito de si? Como estaria o Saga?

Queria tanto aqueles braços em torno de si novamente... aquela certeza de que nada, nem a morte, os separaria... e o Saga...! Não! Não podia ser verdade! Queria morrer!

Ao lembrar dessas coisas, chorava. E se batia. E batia em tudo em volta. E sentia vontade de matar, de morrer, de...! De ir atrás do Saga de novo...

Mas como, ir atrás do Saga? Como ir atrás do Saga, se ele o havia tratado tão mal...?

Por que o Saga? Por que dentre tanta gente, o Saga lhe faria aquilo?

E em seguida o ódio, a dor, o medo de não existir amor para si no mundo. E os cabelos, a voz, até o cosmo... o poder... as formas de ataque... era tudo tão semelhante a ele!

Por que? Por que não enterrar Saga logo no mais recôndito de sua alma, e esquecer, e deixá-lo morrer para si?

- Porque... - ouvia Kanon, em uma voz fraca e chorosa, a qual não era típica de si... voz essa que somente ele permitia escutar de si mesmo - Porque eu te amo tanto...

Mas Saga não o amava mais...!

Saga sabia. Sabia que, sem ele, Kanon sofreria demais. E por que...? Por que fizera aquilo? Por fidelidade a uma causa? Se a maior causa de Kanon era ele, Saga...?

Como trair aquele relacionamento tão bonito, tão sincero, tão...? Como trair àquilo tudo que viveram por cinco anos?

Ele dizia! Ele dizia que o amor era pra sempre, quando Saga duvidava! Seu irmão já sabia, já cogitava, já pensava em tudo aquilo antes mesmo de algo ruim acontecer! Era verdade! O fato da "traição a Atena" não passava de uma desculpa pra se livrar de si...!

E o caçula chorava mais uma vez. Chorava, ao lembrar em como lhe fora solícito, em como o amara, em como se entregara a si...! E agora tinha ódio - ódio novamente - de saber que Saga, seu gêmeo, até mesmo no sexo se aproveitara de si!

Até nisso!

Chorava, e pensava no amor que lhe devotara. Era claro! Kanon o amava muito, muito mais do que Saga a si! Não! Saga não sentia amor! Por trás daquela fachada de bondade, de humildade - era um mesquinho calculista que não amava a pessoa alguma!

Nem a seu próprio irmão gêmeo!

E ele, Kanon, ainda chorava tanto por ele...! Chorava por aquele salafrário, aquele fratricida, aquele traidor - o único traidor verdadeiro era o Saga! E por que...? Por que se dedicar tanto àquela tristeza, àquela dor, mesmo sabendo que ele não merecia?

- Porque eu te amo tanto...! Mas você... não me ama mais!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ain, que gosto em fazer angst hein...? Ficar fazendo o Kaninho sofrer! Rs!_

_Apenas uma coisa: coloquei "cinco anos" porque em minhas fics eles começaram a se amar aos quinze anos, e no Cabo Sounion eles teriam vinte anos. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
